1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium for transmitting a motive power, hereinafter, motive power transmitting medium, comprising a hydrogenated product of a substituted aromatic hydrocarbon compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motive power transmitting medium comprising a hydrogenated product of an aromatic hydrocarbon compound substituted for a hydrogen atom on an aromatic nucleus with a tricyclodecayl group.
2. Description of the Related Art
After conducting various research projects into derivatives from aromatic hydrocarbon compounds and tricyclo[5.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]deca-3-enes, the inventors of the present invention found that a hydrogenated product prepared by reacting a tricyclo[5.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]deca-3-ene and an aromatic hydrocarbon compound and hydrogenating the reaction product is very useful as a motive power transmitting medium.